<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry's Got No Business Here (It Does) by eri_quin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334067">Sorry's Got No Business Here (It Does)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin'>eri_quin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Complicated Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Guilt-filled!Gabriel, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Marinette have been together for a long time now. The good and the bad, the guilt and forgiveness, in anger and love. This is their life. </p><p>Aged-up characters, slice of life domestic drabbles/vignettes in non-chronological order.</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Because when someone truly wants a second chance, they should have it," she said simply.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>For Gabriel, his wife's kindness and sweet soul had been part of the reason he'd fallen for her, and he'd been grateful every day since she'd shown him that kindness.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>"I love you," she smiled softly at him and he wondered at his luck.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>He'd been stuck in darkness for so long that the light she brought with her had shifted his entire world before he knew it.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like the pairing? Find the exit yourself and don't bother me. I've got 20+ years of writing and am just too old for your immature shit. Otherwise, enjoy and have an open mind~</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Call Me by Shinedown (Practically Gabriel's theme XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her back was to him, but in the light of the morning, his eyes could trace over the scars.</p>
<p>When he'd been her villain, he'd never caused her any scars. She had always healed and not a trace had been left behind. Her magic had always healed her too.</p>
<p>Then again, he'd never been aiming to permanently or seriously hurt her. He'd only wanted the Miraculouses and his only goal had been to bring back Emilie.</p>
<p>The scars she bore now, from villains worse than him, made him itch to take up the mantle of Hawk Moth again.</p>
<p>"You're thinking loudly, Gabriel," she murmured sleepily, turning over to face him.</p>
<p>He didn't know what expression he wore, but as her eyes opened and a look of resignation crossed her face, he knew it was probably guilt.</p>
<p>Bluebell eyes searched his face while one of her hands reached to cup his neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>"You're always feeling guilty when it comes to me," she sighed.</p>
<p>But Marinette had always been too forgiving.</p>
<p>"It took me far longer to reach any sort of forgiveness with Adrien than you," he pointed out, frowning.</p>
<p>"He's your son," she frowned back.</p>
<p>"You're my <em>wife</em>."</p>
<p>"I wasn't then," she said gently, starting to sit up now. She leaned over him, her hair -longer now that she was older -falling over him. "It was different then -I was nothing to you before, so it wouldn't have hurt as much as it had Adrien."</p>
<p>"But you're my wife <em>now</em> and I don't understand how you can look at me, much less have given me the chance that you did," he reached up and molded his hand against the side of her face, cradling it tenderly.</p>
<p>"Because when someone truly wants a second chance, they should have it," she said simply.</p>
<p>For Gabriel, his wife's kindness and sweet soul had been part of the reason he'd fallen for her, and he'd been grateful every day since she'd shown him that kindness.</p>
<p>"I love you," she smiled softly at him and he wondered at his luck.</p>
<p>He'd been stuck in darkness for so long that the light she brought with her had shifted his entire world before he knew it.</p>
<p>Started 3/20/20 - Completed 3/20/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New to fandom, not new to this kind of pairing XD I adore to it hell and will probably come up with more stuff for this pair. Regarding this story though, feel free to suggest things you'd like to see, if you'd like~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealousy I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel had been jealous only a handful of times in his life. He'd never been so jealous, to be honest, when he'd been with Emilie. He'd always been assured and the two of them had always had eyes for each other.</p>
<p>Marinette was a different story.</p>
<p>He'd never been jealous of his son's history with her, but that was his son. He felt more like <em>he'd</em> been the intrusion and that Marinette would've been better off with Adrien.</p>
<p>But then there were others -He'd had no idea of her friendship with this young man named Luka, or her friendship with Jagged Stone, or even her strange rapport with his nephew Felix. But they were all inconsequential when it came down to his wife's friendship with Gabriel's rival and fellow designer Elias Cordova.</p>
<p>Elias who came from a long line of famous designers, that fashion was in his blood. Elias whose mother was Elisabeth Schiaparelli, beautiful model and designer for the House of Cordova with her husband Giorgio Cordova. Elias who somehow had known about his Marinette and connected with her before Gabriel had ever been able to…despite knowing her first.</p>
<p>"You're meeting him for lunch?" Gabriel asked her carefully, watching her get ready for it quietly.</p>
<p>"Mmhm, it's been a long while since I've seen him," Marinette said, putting on her shoes now.</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw. <em>'I don't want you to go' </em>is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>He couldn't monopolize her or take all her time for himself, especially not after his own past with her and the things he's done.</p>
<p>"I'll be back after," Marinette smiled sweetly and even after all this time, it still made his heart drum loudly in his chest. "Do you want to do something then?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Just stay. Stay with me and don't go.</em>
</p>
<p>Instead, Gabriel smiled lightly. "I'll wait for you and then we can decide together."</p>
<p>Marinette beamed at him, face bright and lovely and everything he loved about her.</p>
<p>"I know! Why don't you come with me?"</p>
<p>He wanted to say yes, but he also remembered the last time he saw the two together. A man with hands that were too touchy, with a smirk he'd wanted to punch off his face, and a smug look at Gabriel -like he would make a better man for Marinette.</p>
<p>If he went, he knew the parts of him that were still Hawk Moth would flare to life and vitriol would spill out from him as easily as it had when he was a villain.</p>
<p>"It's okay," he said again. "Just come back home."</p>
<p>
  <em>Stay with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Started 3/27/20 - Completed 3/27/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Raises eyebrows) You know, I really didn't expect much interest out of this, but pleasantly surprised. Thanks for trying this out, guys~</p>
<p>Quick Points:</p>
<p>1. Elias Cordova: Based off of Gabrielle Coco Chanel's (who Gabriel was named after) rival Elsa Schiaparelli (who I named the mother after as well; the father was named after Giorgio Armani~). Haha, I put too much effort into finding a male name to equal Elsa….Could've stayed with it, since Elsa is actually gender neutral, but since it's more associated with females and sounds female…(shrugs)….</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His son found him brooding in his atelier. After Marinette had left, he found himself feeling weary and unable to keep the jealousy from flooding him.</p>
<p>Marinette deserved better after all.</p>
<p>"I was hoping seeing you miserable would make me a bit happier, but I guess not," Adrien nonchalantly said as he strode into the atelier.</p>
<p>He dropped his bag by Gabriel's feet and sat next to him. Gabriel looked up and watched his son warily.</p>
<p>"He's always been a sore spot though," Adrien muttered. His tone gentled. "Marinette's known the man for a long time. Longer than you've been married to her."</p>
<p>"He knows her better and doesn't have the same baggage I do," Gabriel's voice grew softer.</p>
<p>"Maybe he does in some ways," Adrien shrugged. "But not in the ways you do. And point being, though they've known each other longer than your marriage has existed…even after that time, they're not together. You two are. She married <em>you</em>. She chose <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Gabriel straightened up and looked at him, but knew his son was right.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Adrien. I know things have been rough with us, but…"</p>
<p>"It's slow," Adrien said frankly. "We've a long way, but we <em>are</em> dealing with it. You did…a lot of <em>stupid</em> things and sometimes I still get so <em>angry</em> at you…but it's been a few years and we've been moving past it."</p>
<p>He knew it was still hard on Adrien and that even though a few years have passed them, enough that his son was out of college and pursuing his own interests and for Marinette and he to have been married a handful of years now, things were still being worked out between them.</p>
<p>"Marinette called you?"</p>
<p>"She was worried about you."</p>
<p>Gabriel found himself smiling a little. "Of course she was."</p>
<p>Adrien patted his shoulder. "She chose you. <em>You're </em>the one she wants."</p>
<p>That was something he struggled with accepting and believing, but all the same, he was happy that she had chosen him above anyone else to be hers.</p>
<p>Started 4/2/20 – Completed 4/2/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha, Elias hasn't even been physically present and he's a total presence ;p Our poor Agreste boys. Meh, this was supposed to be two parts and have Jealousy end here, but (though it looks like it could also end here), there's probably going to be a third part~ In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this tidbit and the official entrance of Adrien to the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jealousy III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Treat You Better by Boyce Avenue (Shawn Mendes cover)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias outstays his welcome in Paris, as far as Gabriel was concerned. The man took time every week to meet with Marinette, and she met with him to catch up and hang out as friends were wont to do. Only Gabriel knew the man and knew that friendship was the last thing on his mind.</p>
<p>He'd made it clear to Gabriel before, long before Marinette and he had married, that he'd intended to show her that he could treat her better than Gabriel ever could and that he'd steal her away.</p>
<p>Gabriel had sneered at him then, but even then (especially then, with their relationship so new), he'd felt the insecurities and the fragility of his relationship with Marinette. He'd wondered if Elias hadn't been right, and if she'd be better off without Gabriel.</p>
<p>But he was stubborn too, and too in love to let her go without a fight. In the end, he'd been lucky enough that Marinette saw <em>him</em> and wanted <em>him</em>. She'd chosen to be with him and now they were together and married.</p>
<p>"Are you going for lunch with Elias?" he asked her, steadying himself.</p>
<p>"I am," she confirmed. "Do you –"</p>
<p>"Yes," he interrupted, already ready with his answer. She always asked him every time she'd gone and before that day, he'd always made an excuse or pushed her to go without him. This time would be different.</p>
<p>The smile from her was worth it, and she'd taken his arm and led the way. When they met with Elias, the flinty look in the man's crystal blue eyes as he saw Gabriel, made it even more worth it.</p>
<p>He straightened up with pride and pulled Marinette closer to him, feeling warm as he felt her lean into him.</p>
<p>Yes, he was jealous. But he knew the other man had more cause to be jealous.</p>
<p>Marinette had chosen Gabriel.</p>
<p>Started 4/24/20 – Completed 4/24/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the last of the Jealousy arc! (or at least for this set of events, 'cause jealousy is probably not going to be a foreign emotion XD).</p>
<p>Join me: https://twitter.com/Rare_Pair_Queen<br/>And my new tumblr: https://pandorasboxrarepairs.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nursery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Blackbird by Chase Holfelder (The Beatles cover)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither he or Emilie had taken cared of Adrien's nursery. Natalie had, though she didn't look into the details personally. She'd hired a professional and they'd gotten a good-looking nursery with all the safety and necessities, with none of the personal touches that would've made it more <em>personal</em>.</p>
<p>Gabriel wanted to do things different this time around.</p>
<p>He'd painstakingly looked through catalogues for the best baby cribs. At first, he'd sought the most expensive, most known brand -but Marinette, sweet Marinette, had just given him an exasperated look and pointed him towards the more practical and more well received and best reviewed ones, proven and regarded as the actual best cribs to be used.</p>
<p>Then he sought to decorate the room. He had no idea if they were having a boy or girl, but went with gender neutral colors that he could play with; light greens, splashes of white, maybe a little yellow because it blended well with the others and it would brighten the room up…</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn't help slipping in little butterflies and ladybugs, just here and there, barely noticeable but nevertheless there.</p>
<p>One day, as he continued to fix up the nursery, sliding in a book for the bookshelf, he'd turned around and saw his wife watching him with an odd look on her face.</p>
<p>"Something the matter?" he asked and Marinette had stayed silent for a moment.</p>
<p>Then she gave him a thoughtful smile. "I just never thought you would be fixing things up in the nursery yourself."</p>
<p>Gabriel looked away from her, picking up another book, twisting and turning it in his hand before he slid it into the bookshelf. He finally looked at her.</p>
<p>"This time will be different," he said. "<em>I </em>will be different. This time I'll be <em>here</em>."</p>
<p>He looked at her earnestly and she walked carefully over to him, holding an arm over her pregnant stomach. He embraced her and pulled her close.</p>
<p>Yes, this time won't be the same. He'll be a better father and actually be there.</p>
<p>Started 4/29/20 - Completed 5/1/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So takes place sometime in the future-ish. Who knows if it's far off in the future or not too far, lol. Again, if you've got an idea you wanna see, hit me up~</p>
<p>Join me: https://twitter.com/Rare_Pair_Queen<br/>And my new tumblr: https://pandorasboxrarepairs.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chloe I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>The Devil by PJ Harvey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe Bourgeois was the daughter of a friend and someone he'd become impressed with by talent (thought not nearly as talented as his wife, of course).</p><p>She was pretty, had the fantastic flair to capture an audience and cultivate her persona, and was sought after by designer houses to model their clothing.</p><p>Chloe was also Marinette's best friend.</p><p>After Alya had chosen to believe Lila Rossi when they were younger, as Marinette had confessed to Gabriel, the two may have reconciled and become friends again, but Marinette had never really gotten over it and their friendship had never been the same.</p><p>Chloe had quickly moved in on that and without any remorse or issues in her way, she had claimed her spot by Marinette and become Gabriel's wife's best friend as easily as one could breathe air.</p><p>It also meant that for all these years, especially after finding out Gabriel was Hawk Moth, she had given him the most absolute hell and never approved of him for Marinette.</p><p>In point, she had literally become The Devil for him.</p><p>It didn't matter that Gabriel was a friend of her mother's or that once upon a very long ago, the two of them had been on good terms themselves. The moment that Gabriel had become interested in Marinette and sought to court her, Chloe had deemed him unworthy and viewed him as despicable, even more so than when he'd been parading around as Hawk Moth.</p><p><em>'She's just overprotective,'</em> Marinette had told him before.</p><p>Overprotective and, as Gabriel suspected, very much in love with his wife.</p><p>Oh, Marinette had no clue, of course. And it was again, as he'd mused before when Elias had come around (once again sniffing around his wife's skirts), just another one to the list of people for him to be wary of and another person to be jealous of when it came to his wife.</p><p>"Thank you again for taking care of Charlotte," Gabriel told the younger woman quietly, standing straight and stiff in her presence.</p><p>The other blonde gave him a chilly glance that he let roll off his back. He was not going to feel remorse or put himself down around anyone but his wife and his son Adrien. He knew he had a lot to atone for, even after all these years, but it would be to those two he lay his guilt and sorrow for. He still had his pride after all, and wouldn't bow to anyone else.</p><p>"Char is my goddaughter," Chloe huffed. "You know I would any time. Besides, she's Mari's daughter -why wouldn't I love that little princess?"</p><p>Chloe briefly looked fond, lightening for a second, before her features hardened and she was back to being disdainful around him.</p><p>"I'm only doing this for those two," she spat out, narrowing her eyes at him. "A villain like you doesn't deserve the gifts that you somehow got."</p><p>"I know," he said simply. And for all that he said he wouldn't bow down to anyone else, he also knew that he couldn't and wouldn't refute her words. It was truth. "But I am blessed all the same."</p><p>And as soon as Marinette and little Charlotte came down the stairs to see them, as predicted, Chloe's entire countenance changed and she brightened up. She left Gabriel behind without a second thought, embracing Marinette tightly before fussing over the adorable two year old.</p><p>Marinette gave him a sweet smile and he finally relaxed.</p><p>Started 2/18/21 – Completed 2/18/21</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, it's been awhile ;-; I've got a bunch of these little snippets I'll be pushing out though, so there's that. Hope you guys are still around and will enjoy these itty bitty snacks ;P</p><p>Quick Points:</p><p>1. 'Chloe I' has more than one part, I'm pretty sure –definitely so I can put in more Aunty Chloe bits in there too, as per suggestion of "The Keeper of Worlds" on FFN.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Generation Gap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel would like to think he was very in touch with the world of today. In fact, despite his age and the generation he grew up in, he was very savvy with technology and had no problems navigating most trends and keeping up to date with things.</p><p>There are still things that remind him of the generation gap between himself and Marinette however.</p><p>When there was a family dinner, she and Adrien would talk about things that would go over his head. He had no idea of the YouTube videos they were laughing over until he looked them up himself. The music Marinette tended to listen to sometimes, when not within the realms that he hadn't minded, would make him cringe or grimace at. She sometimes fell asleep to the operas he liked to listen to and many of their tastes in books, even if they both like to read, were far too different.</p><p>"Don't you ever think the two of you are too different?" Audrey asked him.</p><p>Gabriel stiffened up, hand stilling around the cup of coffee in his hand. "What do you mean?" he asked blithely.</p><p>"Marinette and you," she frowned. "I adore her of course, and Chloe thinks the world of her, despite their earlier clashing. But the fact is that the two of you are two different generations and she's so much younger. Aren't there just too many differences between the two of you for you to get along and stay together?"</p><p>There was a generation gap, yes…</p><p>"She introduces me to new things," he said. "And I do the same for her. We're different, but it's not a bad thing. We can get along despite and because of those differences. She makes me feel so much younger and alive than I've been in years, and Marinette's always been pretty mature for her age.</p><p>"I take care not to talk down to her or patronize her, and she doesn't throw tantrums –so if she gets emotional or really upset, I know it's important and we've always had great communication between us. Even though we're not always on the same page and our ages show, it's something that's never come between us or bothered us as much as even we thought it would've."</p><p>Audrey held up her hands. "I've got it, Gabriel. I don't mean to step on any toes, you know that. I think you two are cute in any case."</p><p>A light flush to his cheeks ended that conversation and he immediately switched subjects.</p><p>Several hours later, he came home to Marinette baking some strange concoction that made him pause a step and ponder retreating before she made him try it.</p><p>"I like your traditional baking, but I'm not sure I'm up to being your guinea pig right now," he told her dryly.</p><p>Marinette laughed, as light as bells. "Come on, Gabe. Just one bite! It's gluten-free."</p><p>Gabriel actually made a face at that. "I don't understand your generation's obsession with gluten-free food."</p><p>"It's supposed to be heathier," she gave him an amused look.</p><p>He sniffed. "We're <em>French</em>. It's all about taste, you heathen."</p><p>Gabriel took cuisine seriously thank you very much. He was also very traditionalist.</p><p>Marinette just laughed at him again.</p><p>Started 2/18/21 – Completed 2/18/21 (taking 2/19, midnight hour beginning slot)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just gonna throw this out there real quick, even though I haven't really been getting a really good response to writing lately…</p><p>Quick Points:</p><p>1. This would/could take place before their marriage, probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>Take On Me by Chase Eagleson (cover)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel wouldn't admit to fretting normally, but he was definitely fretting right now. Marinette was burning up and was obviously sick, and he didn't want to leave her alone like this.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she mumbled but she shivered harshly. "Just go, Gabriel. I know that business party is important and Nathalie is already waiting for you downstairs."</p>
<p>Gabriel knew she was right. That party was indeed important, but Marinette was too sick to accompany him and there was no way he was going to leave her behind in this state.</p>
<p>"You're more important than it," he murmured. When she looked to protest, he shook his head. "I'll tell Nathalie to go on ahead, and I'll see if Adrien won't be too busy to take my place. There is no way I'm leaving you behind and like this."</p>
<p>She gave him a miserable look. "I'm sorry," she said just as miserably.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed and brushed back her hair.</p>
<p>After telling Nathalie the news and her understanding the situation, as well as forcibly making sure that he would take care of Marinette (which he of course was already going to), she left to take care of things. He also called Adrien to let him know what was happening and ask him to accompany Nathalie, and thankfully his son agreed without any of the usual hassle.</p>
<p>Now he was just getting things ready to take care of his partner and hope she would feel better. He didn't like seeing her miserable and unhappy like this, and he didn't know what else he could do to make things better for her.</p>
<p>"I'm back, <em>ma cherie</em>," he said quietly, coming back into their room and resting the bowl of cold water and rag onto the side dresser. "Let me check your temp and then have you eat a little something before I let you sleep this off."</p>
<p>"Okay," she said weakly and he helped her up and started to take her temperature. "Thank you for taking care of me, Gabriel," she told him.</p>
<p>He gave her a tender look. "I love you, so why wouldn't I?"</p>
<p>And the idea of prioritizing a <em>party</em> over <em>her</em> was preposterous. He would always choose her first.</p>
<p>"Now let me just take care of you, my Mari," he kissed the top of her head and then helped feed her some soup.</p>
<p>Marinette's trembling smile only served to make him want to take care of her even more.</p>
<p>Started 2/19/21 - Completed 2/19/21 (midnight beginning hour slot)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Cackles*<br/>There's still idiots like this person on FFN:<br/>1. HalloumiCheese34 “This pairing is vile. You and other Gabinette shippers need therapy. Aging up characters doesn't make it any less pedo-y.”</p>
<p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>IDGAF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he'd heard the news, Gabriel had rushed to find out the truth.</p>
<p>"Did you really get a job at <em>Noir Noelle</em>?" he asked aghast.</p>
<p>Marinette blinked at him, looking bemused. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Confusion and disappointment warred within him. "I thought you'd be working in <em>Gabriel</em>? Wasn't that your dream?"</p>
<p>She gave a small smile. "It is."</p>
<p>"Then why did you try to get hired elsewhere?" he asked, not understanding. "I thought you would come work with me straight after you graduated?"</p>
<p>Marinette sighed and gave him such a weary look that it took him aback.</p>
<p>"<em>Mon coeur</em>, everyone knows we're together. If I were to immediately go to work in your company, I already know what will be said."</p>
<p>"Who cares what anyone says? They are all sheep!" Gabriel's frustration and growing upset contributed to his agitation.</p>
<p>Marinette placed a gentle hand on one of his. "But <em>I</em> do," she said firmly. "I don't want it to look like a handout or simply that I was given the job just because I am dating you. I want to earn my place and show everyone my own talents by my own merit. I <em>can't</em> do that by working with you and just being given a job from you."</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> talented," he insisted. "I know that. Many know that. Your talent and skills will be wasted."</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand before giving him a wry smile. "I know you know it, but the whole world, especially the industry we work in, will be watching and judging. I have to work my way up, like everyone else, and prove myself. I still want to work in <em>Gabriel</em> and one day I will. I just have to work a little bit harder to make my way to you and show everyone I deserve it."</p>
<p>He grimaced, but as much as he hated it, he had to admit to some of that truth. If she didn't showcase her talent, show how talented and skilled she was in the fashion industry, they would all assume she only got what she had due to her association with him. They would never truly acknowledge her or her prowess, and he'd regret letting her amazingness fall to the wayside.</p>
<p>Gabriel also guiltily knew that because it was specifically him she was with, that they would be highly judgmental and hold her to a higher standard –judge her ever more harshly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that in some way this was his fault.</p>
<p>Marinette took his hand and brought it to her cheek, nuzzling it.</p>
<p>"Don't be, Gabriel. I can do this. Just have faith in me?"</p>
<p>He moved his hand to cup her cheek, giving her a tender look as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>"Of course," he murmured against her skin.</p>
<p>One day though. One day, they'll be working together side by side.</p>
<p>Started 2/19/21 – Completed 2/19/21</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for enjoying the story and supporting me and the pairing :) It really means a lot to have you guys read and enjoy my writing. Feel free to suggest an idea for this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New to fandom, not new to this kind of pairing XD I adore to it hell and will probably come up with more stuff for this pair. Regarding this story though, feel free to suggest things you'd like to see, if you'd like~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>